Currently available newspaper delivery tubes or receptacles comprise a generally rectangular or a cylindrical tube joined to a bracket or support means for mounting to a vertical support post.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,393 (Fibus 1971) discloses a newspaper delivery tube with guide members on the bottom surface of the tube for positioning and locating projecting peg members of the securing means or bracket. The pegs engage apertures in the bracket to secure it to the tube. Bolt-receiving openings in the tube and in the L-shaped support bracket receive therethrough bolts to additionally secure the tube to bracket. Side guides slide over the bracket to prevent movement of the tube on the bracket and permit a single bolt to affix the tube to the bracket. Fibus also discloses drainage holes in the bottom of the tube to allow water to drain therethrough and ribbed rails which will hold a newspaper off the bottom of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,538 (Fibus 1964) discloses a delivery tube with a bottom configuration which elevates a newspaper above the bottom of the tube and provides drainage to prevent water from damaging the newspaper. In addition, this device features a transparent rear window portion to allow the householder to determine whether or not the paper has been delivered. This tube also includes a slot along the top side for the delivery boy to insert a payment envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,446 (Fuemmeler 1978) discloses a generally rectangular tube mounted to a bracket by means of a snap fastener and slide arrangement along the bottom of the tube and the top of the bracket. A pair of parallel guides along the bottom of the tube engage a matching pair of parallel rails along the outside edge of the bracket. This allows the tube to slide onto the bracket. The tube is prevented from sliding out of proper alignment by a snap fastener comprised of a boss on the lower surface of the tube which fits tightly within a corresponding opening on the upper surface of the bracket or vice versa.
Steel City Corporation of Youngstown, Ohio manufactures a newspaper delivery tube having drainage holes, rails, and paper anchors to hold papers in place. A galvanized steel bracket permits one bolt installation. A rolled bead at the tube opening reinforces the tube opening of the tube to the bracket.
Many thousands of these types of devices are installed every year. A commercial need and opportunity has long existed for the design of a newspaper delivery tube and bracket which offers improvements over the prior art.